lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Diorama Tutorial: Slime
Bill Gunther crashes his plane while on the search for Torzumarlethwer the Sober, only to realize that he has ended up in a sticky swamp of gooey mud and filth. Dordeumanme and Douglas Artur fight in a crumbling volcano, surrounded by burning hot lava. Robert Jacob climbs a mountain in the Underworld, only to find that he, too, has uncovered an entire ocean of magma. Homemade slime can be used for many diorama-based purposes, and these are just a few of them! Learn on to find out how to make your own goo for use in homemade projects! Tutorial (Notice: All instructions have been supplied by Fun-A-Day and Epic Fun for Kids; this blog would never have happened if it weren't for them, so big shout out to them! Links: https://fun-a-day.com/lego-star-wars-molten-lava-slime-for-kids/, https://fun-a-day.com/super-easy-gold-slime-recipe/, https://epicfunforkids.com/bubbling-slime-recipe-sensory-tubs/. Red Lava Slime Be sure to add the glue first, then mix in the liquid watercolors (food coloring works, as well). Slowly add in the liquid starch, stirring well along the way. Knead the slime for a minute or two, then check the stickiness and stretch. If more starch is needed, be sure to add it in a tablespoon at a time and knead together. *5 oz. bottle of Elmer’s clear school glue *Water *1 TB liquid watercolors *1 TB red glitter *4 oz. (about 7 – 8 TB) Sta-Flo liquid starch Orange and Yellow (Same recipe, but with different watercolors) *5 oz. bottle of Elmer’s clear school glue *Water *1 TB liquid watercolors *4 oz. (about 7 – 8 TB) Sta-Flo liquid starch Golden Lava Slime *5 oz. bottle of Elmer’s Clear School Glue *2 TB Colorations Gold Liquid Watercolor *1/2 cup (4 oz. or 8 TB) of Sta-Flo Liquid Starch Bubbling Slime *2 cups of white vinegar *1 1/4 teaspoons xanthan gum *Food coloring (optional) *Enough baking soda to cover the bottom of your tub One more thing; you'll need a large bowl to keep all of these in. 1001 Spears-Based Uses There is plenty of storytelling instances where Fun-A-Day and Epic Fun for Kids' slime recipes would come in handy. I have just a few down below: *The aforementioned scene in WWIII 2 where Bill crashes into the slime. Use the Chocolate Slime Playdough for the terrain, and maybe throw in a few LEGO snakes and fish to set the mood! (Use Green Watercolor/Food Coloring and Bubbling Slime) *Ben and Douglas Artur's battle (also mentioned above); we don't see much of it in the actual movie, so it's really up to you to decide what happens! Perhaps some decorative rocks may help (we have a little canyon of nautral volcanic stones in our front yard so there's no need to buy fake ones, but odds are you'll have to buy some). (Red/Orange and Yellow Slime). *Also mentioned above, the Underworld from Venture! You can share the terrain with Ben and Doug's battle, but maybe build an Underworld Stronghold from LEGO bricks for this (just do a normal castle but red if you're low on resources) (Red/Orange and Yellow Slime). *The deep core of the earth houses the Lava Desert of Morphers fame. Like most lava-based instances, you could easily share this bowl with the WWIII and Venturian Underworld ones, but the catch with this is the Super Gigantic Ultimate Magma Slide! Stock up on LEGO slide pieces (preferably in a shade of red) for this! (Red/Orange and Yellow Slime). *If the lava isn't sitting well with you (maybe not enough of the rock bits?) then don't worry! We have another Bubbling Slime recipe; the Everglades! Use the Chocolate Slime Playdough from Sober's Swamp, but glue on some decorative moss, for the Everglades are grassier and greenier than Sober's desolate swamp. Buy a few fake trees and the party is set at the Glenward Cortez Everglade! (Use Green Watercolor/Food Coloring and Bubbling Slime) *Where does Golden Slime come into play? Well, some creativity was required with this once, but why not make the Christians' from Morphers a pool of molten gold? They'd surely love to take a dip in something that is less fiery than lava! Stack up on decorative rocks for this one, too! (Golden Slime) *We aren't done yet; why not recreate some things for the infamous Vepturegeng? Ruffian's Volcano from the show? The Vepturegeng Lava Lair from the upcoming Venture: Breathtaking Fear? Both of these will require a little paper mache, though, so be sure not to miss out on my next diorama tutorial where we will cover that. (Red/Orange and Yellow Slime). *One final idea; volcanic island! Venture: After Dark's Venture Island is close to a much smaller islet, Estame, which was home to a jungle and animal sanctuary. Ever since Venture Island was abandoned, so was Estame, but now a volcanic eruption threatens it's wildlife and fauna. Build up your rescue team, because we are scultping the volcanic island of Estame next! And now that you've read my ideas, why not come up with your own? There's more uses for slime than you'd think, and I'd love to see what ideas you have involving this in the comments section down below! Until then, goodbye! Category:Blog posts